Safety Last
"Safety Last" is the 12th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 38th overall. Summary Fearing lawsuits from injured guests, Bummer creates a hotel Safety Patrol... and makes all the groms sign up. Plot While Bummer is giving a lecture, Broseph suddenly burps, grossing out the others. Bummer resumes the lecture by warning about the dangers of a lawsuit. He shows pictures of guests being food poisoned, buried alive, hit by lightning, and that was just that morning. He tells the groms that they have a new job: Hotel safety patrol. This does not please the groms, but Emma tells them that it will not be so bad. At the lobby, Broseph goes mop surfing, but Bummer stops him while claiming a guest could slip on the wet floor. A guest walks on Broseph, so Bummer tells him that he is the new doormat until the floor dries up. Bummer tells Fin and Lo that showers are the main cause of senior citizen falls. He tells the girls to help Nana scrub, grossing them out. At the pool, Reef is forced to walk under Mr. Marvin while he swims so he will not drown. Bummer also makes Emma pre-chew the Marvin brothers' food so they do not choke. She reluctantly follows, only to make the twins lose their appetite. Outside, Fin notes that safety patrol sucks. Emma tells her and Lo that she is working with the best people, then hugs Lo. The Kahuna drives past the girls while carrying Go Glam Awesome scooters behind the Whalebus. A girl named Maddie tells them about the scooters while Emma pretends to be her friend. Emma tells Lo that Maddie made the tenth grade a nightmare, and then she reacquaints with Maddie while Maddie reminds her about their past events. After a little chat, Maddie drives off in one of the scooters while the girls insult her behind her back. Meanwhile, the boys go for a surf while the Marvin brothers get into their usual malicious mischief. They make Johnny fall off because of the way they surf. After a phone call, another girl named Connie asks Reef for a lesson. They go for it, but Bummer makes them fill out several insurance forms. Reef asks Connie several questions for the forms while Johnny walks out of the water with his broken board. The Marvin brothers taunt him, so Johnny tries to give them a piece of his mind. He is stopped by Bummer, so Johnny claims that he is giving them safety tips. Bummer then makes Johnny the Marvin brothers' personal safety patrol. Broseph tells Bummer to let the kids be kids. He claims that there is nothing wrong with injuries, but Bummer reinforces the risk of a lawsuit. He also threatens to cut off Johnny and Broseph's heads if the Marvin brothers are hurt in any way. At a guest room, Emma, Fin, and Lo are drawing squares on the windows because Bummer thinks they are "too invisible." Emma mocks him and Fin and Lo have a few laughs, though. Maddie thinks that Emma is running the place because of the way she was mocking Bummer. Fin and Lo lie about Emma being manager, so Emma plays along. She mocks the others, and then Maddie asks her if she wants to buy some Go Glam Awesome scooters, which are guaranteed to boost profits. Emma tells her that she is busy, so Maddie schedules a lunch at 12:30. Maddie leaves again, leaving Lo and Fin mad at Emma. Emma scolds them because they left them hanging, but Lo and Fin are mad because she went too far with the mocking. Emma tells them that they were just pretending, but Fin and Lo are still mad. They leave Emma and throw a sponge at her. At the beach, the Marvin brothers go kite surfing, so Johnny interferes and warns them. He takes the handle, but Todd lets go of the kite. This sends Johnny flying, and Broseph tries to rescue him. This sends both of them flying while the Marvin brothers watch. They let go of the kite, causing them to land in the water. The Marvin brothers simply laugh and point at them. At the pirate ship, Emma is begging Kelly for a shift off. Kelly does not allow it, and then demands her to bus table 4. Maddie is sitting at a nearby table and reminds her that she is right on time for lunch. Emma runs off and asks for help from Fin and Lo. She wants them to distract Kelly, but they want her to do their housekeeping for a week. She hides behind a podium while Kelly asks for Emma. Emma says she will do the housekeeping, so they play dumb. During the surf lesson, Connie is screaming to someone over the phone. Reef reminds her of the lesson, but she continues her call. Reef is distracted by a surfer, so he pushes her along the lesson even though she was not taught anything. Meanwhile, Todd is trying to launch Mark using the volley ball net. Johnny tries to interfere, so Mark ducks, allowing Todd to launch Johnny into the water. Later, the twins pull back a surfboard, and they launch Broseph when he approaches. Back at the pirate ship, Lo hands George and Grommet a ketchup and mustard bottles. She tells them to squirt any pirates and claims it is No Pirate Week. Maddie tells Emma that Captain Ron made an offer to be the island's exclusive scooter location and she turned down the offer and gave it to Emma. Maddie asks Fin to take their order, but she is not a waitress. Emma claims that she is a trainee and gives her their order. Fin makes sure to keep a tab of how much Emma owes her. Kelly asks Lo where Emma is, so she plays dumb once again. Kelly walks away, and Emma hides her face when she approaches. Lo warns Emma, but Emma tells her not to interrupt her meetings. Lo walks away, only to be squirted by George and Grommet. Lo asks them if she looks like a pirate, but they simply squirt her again. This causes a brawl between the housekeepers and George and Grommet. Emma signs the contract to buy 100 scooters after Maddie ponders her authority. Kelly finds Emma after Maddie leaves, and Emma takes the mop Kelly's holding after she asks what she is doing out of uniform. Reef goes surfing and leaves Connie behind, leaving Connie to be nearly drowned in water. Connie comes out of the water, and she has a lisp because of her near-death experience. Reef claims that his work is done, only for Bummer to tell him not to rest until she clears a medical exam. Reef mishears this as "do not let her rest." Broseph and Johnny are launched into the pool thanks to the Marvin brothers. Johnny shouts in fury as he emerges from the water. Outside the hotel, Connie is making yet another phone call and pushes Reef away when he approaches her. Reef does not stay away, and he makes sure not to let her rest. Broseph and Johnny carry the Marvin brothers strapped in luggage carts. Broseph claims that he knows a better way to handle the twins, only to be hit by a scooter. Bummer asks where the scooters came from and Mr. Marvin claims that he rented them from the hotel. Bummer asks who is responsible for the scooters, and Emma mentions that they can be rented for money. He claims that the scooters will cost money rather than earn money because they cost $1,000 each, much to Emma's surprise. He claims that he will find whoever did this, and that they will end up on the pirate ship's menu. Mr. Marvin falls off his scooter, and he vows to sue the hotel, even though the fall was his own fault due to his carelessness. This causes Bummer to faint and worry Emma. Afterwards, Bummer is warning everyone on the scooters to be safe because of the lawsuit at hand. Emma tries to tell Maddie that she needs to return the scooters, but she can not because of the contract she signed. She has to pay for the scooters by the end of the day or she will be hearing from Maddie's lawyers. Maddie drives off yet again, causing Emma to cough from the smoke. Broseph and Johnny try to teach the Marvin brothers about safety. They try to scare the twins by showing them a dummy driving down a water slide with a scooter. Broseph tries to pull off the demonstration, but Johnny's hand gets stuck in the strap. He drops the hammer into the Marvins' hands, and they smash the fire extinguisher. This sends the scooter, Broseph, and Johnny racing up the water slide. They cheer, obviously not understanding the lesson. Meanwhile, Connie returns to her room, only to find Reef. He wants them to do some kite flying, causing her to run off while screaming. No matter where she goes, Reef follows her and assigns her some activities, all of them injuring her. At the hotel lobby, Emma wants Fin and Lo to round up all the scooters and hide them, but they want her to do all of their cleaning work. She reluctantly takes the deal. When she walks down the hallway, she grumbles about the work she has to do. Maddie walks down the hallway, so she hides behind the supply cart. Emma opens the door to Maddie's room so she find the contract she signed. Meanwhile, Connie screams and tries to get away from Reef, only to run into him once again. She runs off again, this time into an elevator. She rapidly presses the button to close the door, and it closes right before Reef can enter. However, he enters from above the elevator, causing her to scream. Emma searches the room for the contract. She has a hard time finding it, until she reaches into Maddie's bag. Maddie enters her room, so Emma runs into the closet. Emma hopes she does not look in the bag, but she does. When she looks, she can not find the contract. She screams, then searches the room for it. Emma texts Fin and Lo for help, but she is caught by Maddie, causing both girls to scream. Broseph and Johnny try to scare the Marvin brothers safe by demonstrating a dip in the lobbyquarium. Buster eats most of the dummy and Sonny bites onto the remaining fin. The Marvin brothers throw food in the lobbyquarium and ask if sharks like bacon. Johnny claims that sharks love bacon, prompting the twins to throw Broseph and Johnny in the lobbyquarium and cheer for safety. Maddie fights Emma for the contract, but Emma manages to hold her off for a little while. Emma tries to run off with the contract, but is tackled by Maddie. This causes another brawl between the girls. Connie runs into the same room in hopes of avoiding Reef. She tells Maddie to tell the manager to get Reef away. Maddie tells her that Emma is the manager. Bummer enters and asks who authorized the purchase of the scooters. Maddie tells him that the resort manager did it, then insists that Emma is the manager. Broseph and Johnny admit defeat because they can not scare the Marvin brothers safe. Broseph asks if they want to surf, and they join in. He does not think anything could go wrong, so he surfs blindfolded. He wants more fun, so he puts on a straitjacket. Johnny warns him that he is headed for the rocks, but he does not listen. Broseph slips off his board and falls near the rocks. A shark mauls him, and his clothes are all that remain. This finally scares the Marvin brothers safe. They learned their lesson, then Broseph suddenly appears behind them. They hug him and promise not to do dangerous stunts again. Emma explains her situation to Bummer and begs him not to fire her. Connie notices that Maddie misplaced the decimal point in the price for the scooters. That means that the resort payed $9 for each scooter instead of $900. Bummer gladly takes the deal, causing Connie to faint. Reef thinks that she has a concussion, so he tries to rescue her. Bummer compliments Emma for making the deal, but scolds her for the manager prank. Suddenly, Fin and Lo pretend that Buster bit off Lo's arm, but Emma tells them that the SOS is off. They walk away while Bummer glares at Emma. On the way out, Connie makes Maddie carry all the luggage and do more tasks. Emma apologizes to Fin and Lo, claiming that she is not a good boss. Fin and Lo forgive her and the girls ride the scooters into the beach. Appearances * Johnny * Emma * Fin * Lo * Reef * Broseph * George * Grommet * Bummer * The Kahuna (cameo) * Maddie * Connie * Mr. Marvin * Mark * Todd * Kelly * Sonny * Buster * Nana Trivia * This episode is another example of Bummer showing utter disregard for the staff working under him, particularly the groms. Previous examples include Bummer's allowing bratty kids to behave rudely toward the staff, embezzling of the staff food budget to buy a golf cart, working the groms like slaves and rarely giving them time off, and threatening to fire Broseph and Emma for unjust reasons. Goofs * Connie and Maddie's room number changes from 441 to 804 even though they do not change rooms. Quotes Bummer: Surfer's Paradise, a vacationer's dream, but around every corner lurks the deadly danger of— (Broseph burps. Emma laughs as the other groms cringe.) Fin: Whoa! Lo: Ew! That is gross! Johnny: Dudes, what did you eat? Broseph: Chilly popcorn! Want some? Bummer: Eyes front, mutants! As I was saying, around every corner lurks the deadly danger of a lawsuit! We've had guests food-poisoned, buried alive, oh, hit by lightning, (A scorched Wipeout walks behind him.) and that was just this morning! That's why all junior staff have a new job: hotel safety patrol. (All groms except Emma and Reef groan; Reef gives off a blank stare.) Emma: Come on, guys. Safety's important, right? How bad could it be? Bummer: Safety alert! Emma, pre-chew this food so our young guests don't choke. Emma: You're kidding, right? This is so wrong! Lo: Now remember, guys. It's No Pirate Week at the restaurant, so if you see a pirate, open fire. Fin: Kelly won't know what hit her—'til it hits her. Connie: I don't even know how to carry my surfing board. Reef: Try using your hands! Bummer: You make sure she gets plenty of rest, and you better not rest until she clears a medical exam! Are you even listening to me? Reef: Huh? Oh sure, got it. Don't let her rest. Yo! Connie! Bummer: Wait, what? Connie: (To Reef) Would you leave me alone? (Into phone) Not you, this surfer clown who won't stop bugging me! Hey! Reef: That's right. I won't because you, ma'am, have got a date with the bungee cord. Broseph: Danger's part of a healthy childhood, like breakfast and zombie movies. Mr. Marvin: I was scooting like a doofus, and nobody stopped me. I'm gonna sue! Reef: Sorry Connie, you're not going anywhere—until we do some kite flying! Maddie: Sheesh, why don't you build a bridge and get over it? Bummer: All right you Go Glam con artists, who authorized the purchase of these ridiculous joyrides? Maddie: The resort manager, that's who. Bummer: Ha, nice try. I'm the manager. Maddie: No, (Pointing to Emma) she's the manager. Emma: (Nervous) Hi there. (Laughs) Connie: Wait, what is this? Maddie, you misplaced the decimal point! It says the resort only pays nine dollars for each scooter. It should be nine hundred dollars! You're the worst junior probation assistant ever! Emma: Maddie, you're her assistant? Connie: Not for long if she doesn't get back to what I pay her for: my laundry, my nails, and picking up my schnauzer's poop. Bummer: Nine bucks a scooter? Sold! Pleasure doing business! (Connie faints.) Reef: Concussion alert! Don't worry; Doctor Reef's got the cure: go-karts! Fin: Run! The lobby shark got loose and it's biting all the guests! Lo: He ate my arm, and my favorite bracelet! Emma: Uh, guys, cancel the SOS. It's cool. Fin: Um, nevermind! Fin: (To Emma) You may not be very boss, but these scooters sure are. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2